Credit card payment typically uses a four party payment system including the bank customer/cardholder that desires to obtain goods or services, a merchant or retailer that uses a point-of-service (POS) card reader and provides goods or services, the issuer (e.g., bank) that provides the customer with a means to pay for the goods or services (e.g., through billing, online payment options, etc.), and the Acquirer with whom the merchant interacts to receive funds for the goods or services.